Evening Breeze
by ShadowedTime
Summary: Hibiki wants to be Kurumi's equal. Kurumi doesn't think that Hibiki needs to try. A Date A Bullet ficlet. [Spoilers for DaB V5]


_**A Date A Bullet ficlet I just wanted to write. I don't often dabble in fluff but I think its a genre that suits Hibiki well. I own nothing. All characters and Date A Bullet belong/s to Koshi Tachibana and Yuichiro Higashide.**_

* * *

Hibiki Higoromo let out a petulant huff as she leaned over the balcony of their hotel room, cool night air coasting over her face. The never-ending night was honestly a little disturbing, but Hibiki knew that not seeing the light of day was the least concerning aspect of Netzach. However, Hibiki's mind wasn't on the Region she was in, nor the money they had to accumulate to advance further through the Neighbouring World. Tonight, it was on something else, more specifically, _someone_ else.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hibiki caught sight of the reason behind thoughts.

Kurumi Tokisaki.

The Spirit had her back turned, her creamy skin bared to Hibiki with nothing concealing her bare back from sight. The Quasi-Spirit found herself fixated on her, watching as Kurumi calmly rubbed oil into her flintlock pistol. Each gentle rub of the rag on the metal of her weapon accentuated her physique, slender arms moving with such grace. Kurumi made something as simple as cleaning seem attractive, and Hibiki knew that took skill. She quickly looked away though, feeling as though she were leering.

_How can one woman be so perfect?_

That was the only thing on her mind.

Ever since she was forgiven for what she did to Kurumi, something that Hibiki herself often wondered if she would forgive if someone did it to her, the Quasi-Spirit had become infatuated with Kurumi. Kurumi Tokisaki was the epitome of perfection, somebody that represented everything Hibiki aspired to be and someone who Hibiki would like to spend the rest of her life with, and die making her happy.

Hibiki didn't feel as though she was anywhere near her calibre, or someone that could even be Kurumi's equal. Kurumi's battle prowess, her sheer power, the elegance and grace she exuded was beyond Hibiki's comprehension. By comparison, Hibiki didn't even think she could be breathing the same air as her. She would lay down her life for the Spirit, of course, but in regards to being equal to her in any way, shape or form?

Never, not in a million years.

Hibiki gazed down at her hands, exhaling slowly.

Hibiki Higoromo. A girl so similar in appearance to the Empty, the lowest of the low in this world. A plain and bland existence, one that only serves to go through the motions of life and serve whoever would give her the time of day for a short period of time. Hibiki couldn't deny that at times she felt that she was just as weak as an Empty, and that feeling made her stomach churn. Her goal was Kurumi, and how could she fulfil her goal and support Kurumi Tokisaki, the Spirit girl, a goddess among Quasi-Spirit kind, the way she was? Weak, pacifistic, and getting into trouble that Kurumi had to fish her out of.

Sure, she proved her mettle a few times, and despite Kurumi's encouragement and gratitude, Hibiki still felt that it wasn't enough. She wanted to match Kurumi, to prove to her that she wasn't a subordinate, but a friend. An equal. Somebody that could give Kurumi herself a run for her money, and someone that perhaps Kurumi could learn something form. And maybe even more than that.

But she couldn't. Not like this. Not the way that she was-

_Thud._

"Ow!" Hibiki squeaked, flinching as a firm impact connected with the back of her head. Her heart skipped a beat and Hibiki thought that she had a cardiac arrest from the sheer shock of being wrenched from such deep thoughts. Before she had the time to whip around and face the assailant, however, she was frozen in place by slender arms wrapping around her midsection.

"You seemed to be thinking something troublesome, Hibiki." Kurumi's voice was soft and sultry, lips moving against Hibiki's cheek as she embraced her from behind. "So, some punishment was in order."

Hibiki sighed, shifting within the comforting hold of the Spirit.

"It was nothing, really," she whispered, feeling Kurumi chuckle against her skin.

"You and I both know that isn't true. What's on your mind?"

"Honestly, I don't want to burden you…"

"Hibiki."

That firm voice made Hibiki flinch again, having heard it used all too many times before Kurumi dealt out one of her usual punishments. She grumbled softly, and turned her head to regard Kurumi, meeting her gaze through the corner of her eye.

"Fine… I was just thinking about you, is all…" She mumbled, clasping her hands over Kurumi's that securely held her waist.

"What about me?"

Again, a pause, and Hibiki reasoned that there was no use withholding her worries. Kurumi could peak into her mind with Yud if she so wished, and so she crumbled.

"I just… I was just worried about what you think of me, is all. I just remembered when you called me your subordinate that time, and it just reminded me of the fact that, well, you and I are just so different…"

"And?" Kurumi whispered, squeezing Hibiki softly and glancing out over at the sparkling skyline of Netzach's plentiful skyscrapers and casinos. "Difference is something that unites people, Hibiki. If everybody was the same, the world would be a downright boring place, wouldn't it?" She whispered, before her hand came up to playfully ruffle Hibiki's messy white locks.

"I like you as you are, Hibiki. If I am to be honest, I don't see you as my subordinate, either. You are more than that to me, darling. You're an ally, a valuable companion who I consider to be my close friend."

Hibiki's heart, again, skipped a beat. She went to rebuke, however the clearing of Kurumi's throat silenced her.

"Accept the compliment, dear."

As she leaned back into the warm presence and embrace Kurumi provided, Hibiki's mind stilled. She shut her eyes and nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she whispered, relaxing into the female's hold. "Thank you, Kurumi… You always know how to calm me down…"

"I know it may not be easy to get over these thoughts, but I assure you that I'm here to listen to whatever may worry you. Just give me the word, and we can talk." The Spirit sighed quietly, before gently releasing Hibiki, tugging her inside. "Now, come in. Its cold out here, and quite frankly, I can see a few Yui Sagakure down there. Let's talk inside, where they can't view us."

Hibiki blinked a few times, before smiling and moving to follow Kurumi inside, gazing up at the Spirit with those wide, blue eyes, sparkling with a newfound admiration.

"Good idea! As expected of Kurumi! You're always so full of smart ideas…"

Kurumi snorted, raising an eyebrow as she regarded Hibiki with a sideways glance, ushering her inside.

"No more self deprecation, Hibiki. Or I'll wake you up with my pistol again."

Despite that threat, Hibiki couldn't help the bubbly feeling in her gut, and couldn't stop the broad smile on her face.

Hibiki Higoromo may not be anywhere near Kurumi's calibre by any stretch of the imagination, but if Kurumi accepted her… frankly, nothing else mattered to her.

Hibiki wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Just wanted to write something cute for these two, and add to the small amount a DaB fanfictions before the anime is released. Hope you enjoyed. :)**_


End file.
